Extremidades de um Muro
by Lilly Kim
Summary: UA.InuKag. Em homenagem aos 45 anos da construção do Muro de Berlim e às suas vítimas... Resumo muito grande, então ele está anexado à fic.
1. Parte I

_**Extremidades de um Muro**_

_Em homenagem aos 45 anos da construção do Muro de Berlim e suas vítimas._

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

**Mu.ro.** _s.m._ **1-** Parede forte que circunda um recinto ou separa um lugar do outro. **2-** _Fig._ Defesa, proteção. **3-** _Bras._ Lugar cerrado para guardar colméias. Porém... um muro pode ter muitos significados e funções desconhecidos pelo "Aurélio"..._Em homenagem aos 45 anos da construção do Muro de Berlim e suas vítimas._

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

_**12 de agosto de 1961**_

_**Berlim; Alemanha**_

Kagome e Inu-Yasha eram um casal muito feliz. Viviam em constante harmonia a se casariam em apenas três semanas. Uma festa muito simples, pois eram de famílias humildes, mas mesmo assim bastante significativa, pelo menos para eles... Mas mal sabiam, que nesse dia, algo mudaria terrivelmente suas vidas... para sempre...

- Eu quero esse, Inu! – exclamou a garota, maravilhada.

- Mas, Ka, esse é muito caro... – retrucou o hanyou, sem-graça.

- Mas eu quero esse! É o mais bonito! Eu quero esse! – insistiu. Era tão teimosa...

- Meu amor, é muito caro, não podemos pagar... – murmurou envergonhado. Sentia-se mal por não poder dar a ela tanto conforto quanto ela queria.

Kagome fez beicinho.

- Mas, Inu... Olha bem pra ele! É o bolo de casamento mais bonito que já vi... Os outros são sem-graça... Esse não... Esse tem vida, tem personalidade, tem...

Não sabia como ela conseguia ver aquelas coisas naquele bolo... Aliás, em tudo... Tudo e todos... E talvez fosse essa característica exótica que o fez apaixonar-se por ela. Porque ela conseguiu ver a beleza através do seu belo físico e através da sua solidão, seu comportamento agressivo, sua personalidade forte e orgulhosa. Ela era tão meiga e inocente... Enxergava através de tudo, mas não conseguia ver a própria pobreza. Não que tivesse sede de luxo, simplesmente não via-se inferior às pessoas de status.

Baixou a cabeça refletindo sobre o que fazer. Se levasse aquele bolo, teria que economizar no vestido, e queria que Kagome estivesse à altura de uma rainha, afinal aquele dia seria único. E bolos têm sempre o mesmo gosto. O recheio seria à sua escolha mesmo, então... Contudo ela deixara bem claro que não queria um vestido muito enfeitado e, conseqüentemente menos caro...

- Tudo bem... Pode ser esse... – disse por fim.

- Jura? – ela o fitou com os pequenos oceanos contidos em seus globos, pequenos oceanos brilhantes. Ele acenou – Ahh, obrigada, Inu! – esganiçou-se, atirando-se nele e o abraçando com força.

Ele contornou a cintura fina dela, retribuindo-a gentilmente, e a afastou em seguida. A vendedora, que os acompanhava desde que entraram na loja especializada em buffets de casamento, olhou-o significativamente e perguntou:

- Então vai ser esse mesmo?

- Vai sim...

Ele era Inu-Yasha Takahashi. Órfão desde os seis anos, fora criado em um rigoroso orfanato religioso.

28 anos. Hoje, trabalhava como redator em um jornal exclusivo para a capital alemã. Católico, hanyou, alto, forte, cabelos prateados, olhos âmbares e um par de orelhas caninas no topo da cabeça. Tudo o que sabia sobre sua família é que seu pai era um youkai cão que morrera horas depois de sua mãe dar-lhe a luz; e sua mãe fora uma humana muito bonita, ainda conservava a única foto que tinha dela. Um dia acharam-na morta no meio da rua...

Ela era Kagome Higurashi. Católica, humana, estatura mediana, corpo bem formado, cabelos negros, pele branca e maravilhosos olhos azuis. 23 anos. Ocupava o cargo de recepcionista de um hotel requintado no centro da cidade.

Conheciam-se há dois anos.

Assim que acabara de assinar a encomenda do buffet, sugeriu que fossem tomar um sorvete, afinal era um dia bem quente.

- Inu...

- Sim? – respondeu, desviando os olhos do seu sorvete para o rosto angelical.

- Tem planos para hoje à noite? – perguntou com um sorrisinho travesso. De onde mesmo que tirara que ela era inocente?

- Perdão, amor... Tenho que terminar uma redação para amanhã de manhãzinha... – um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha ao ter que negar uma noite de loucuras com ela.

- Umm... – ela fez beicinho de novo – Bom, acho que posso esperar até amanhã...

Ele sorriu e beijou as costas da mão dela.

Andaram mais um pouco, fizeram uma visita à Sango, prima e melhor amiga de Kagome, onde combinaram de sair dali a dois dias para alugarem os vestidos de noiva e madrinha, a qual seria a própria Sango. Jantaram por lá, a convite da outra mulher.

Quando Inu-Yasha a deixou em casa, já eram mais de sete e meia da noite. Despediram-se com um beijo gostoso e ele voltou para sua casa.

Terminou, leu e releu o editorial para a coluna de investimentos, corrigindo erros aqui e acolá. Depois tomou um banho bem gelado para aliviar a sensação que lhe invadiu ao imaginar a noite com Kagome que acabar de perder. E foi dormir feliz, pois o dia seguinte seria sexta, e o dia depois do dia seguinte seria sábado, e teria Kagome inteirinha para si durante esse período, exceto quando saísse para alugar o vestido de noiva.

Kagome também dormiu feliz. Cada dia a menos para o seu casamento parecia dobrar sua felicidade, sua sensação de leveza e bem-estar.

Mal sabiam eles que, nesta mesma noite, um acordo cruel fora fechado...

_**13 de agosto de 1961**_

_**Berlim; Alemanha**_

- INU-YASHAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritava, enquanto os policiais insistiam em empurrá-la para cada vez mais longe dele, o rosto lavado de lágrimas.

- KAGOME! – acotovelava quantas pessoas conseguia, até chegar bem perto dela, temeroso, preocupado, desesperado... Suas mãos chegaram a tocar-se por um instante, até quatro homens da guarda socialista agarrarem-no e arremessarem-no no chão.

- NÃO! – ouviu o grito agudo e nervoso da noiva sobrepor-se ao barulho ao redor, enquanto ela sumia ante a barreira humana que os oficias formavam.

Não era apenas esse casal nessa situação arrebatadora. Em todos os cantos pessoas resistiam à separação. Irmão chamava por irmã, mãe por filho... Seguravam-se ao outro como podiam, até serem novamente separados. Alguns morriam lá mesmo, friamente fuzilados. Berlim fora dividida... E com ela muitas famílias. E, tragicamente, Kagome e Inu-Yasha moravam em lados distintos da cidade...

- KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – As lágrimas pareciam queimar-lhe interiormente enquanto vinham à tona. Investiu mais uma vez contra os policiais furiosos, mas estes o jogaram no chão e um deles preparou sua arma e apontou-a para a cabeça do hanyou.

- INU-YASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – ouviu mais uma vez Kagome gritar por ele, mas mil vezes mais angustiada.

Encarou determinado o oficial. Preferia morrer a viver longe de Kagome. Porém, como lendo sua mente, o homem baixou o fuzil e o olhou, sorrindo com escárnio.

- Inu-Yasha Takahashi, não? – perguntou, sem precisar de uma resposta. Outros dois policiais torceram seus braços para trás e o algemaram com um material resistente à sua força youkai.

Encaminharam-no até um caminhão, onde mais várias pessoas estavam sendo "amontoadas". Reconheceu alguns artistas e muitos outros jornalistas, inclusive alguns colegas de trabalho seus.

A situação fez oscilar seus nervos de aço. Seria torturado até a medula dos ossos, enquanto o governo tentaria arrancar informações da oposição (ou, no caso, sobre os projetos capitalistas), depois, quando ele se recusasse a dar essas informações, prenderiam-no e eletrocutariam-no... Se tivesse sorte... Senão passariam décadas a fio infligindo-o às mais terríveis dores. A principal delas, tirando Kagome de si... Um grande sentimento de indescritível angústia invadiu-o ao imaginar o que poderia estar acontecendo com ela, e lembrando-se que ela também poderia ser torturada...

Em poucos dias um muro alto e resistente fora erguido, e cortava a cidade de Norte a Sul. Como esperado, fora dolorosamente torturado até restar semi-morto, apesar de ter que voltar caminhando para a cela pouco confortável... Compartilhava-a com mais dois youkais e um humano: Bankotsu. Começaram a trabalhar na redação do jornal no mesmo dia e desde então tornaram-se grandes amigos. Outro era um youkai lagarto locutor de rádio e o outro o ex-deputado anti-socialista. Este último fora eletrocutado logo na primeira semana.

O dia de seu casamento chegara e se fora e não se casou, e nem seria mais possível. Contudo, durante a madrugada, recebera um bilhete de um guarda bem amigável. Dizia que Kagome o esperava na praça central (que ficava do outro lado do muro) e tinha bem explicado um esquema de fuga, que seria realizado na noite seguinte e que ele deveria passá-lo discretamente pra o máximo de presidiários que conseguisse.

O plano falhara miseravelmente. Até conseguiram sair com sucesso da cadeia, mas, infelizmente, havia policias de guarda em pontos estratégicos, dos quais não puderam passar despercebidos. Conseguiram correr até o local combinado, onde o tio de Kagome, que era chefe de um esquadrão, montara um esquema clandestino para contrabandear prisioneiros socialistas. Alguns infelizes não foram rápidos o suficientes e eram atingidos por fuzis. Inu-Yasha, graças ao seu bom Deus, não estava entre eles. Corria o máximo que conseguia, pulava pelos prédios e até que, do topo de um, a viu.

Ela estava sentada na sarjeta da praça bem cuidada e iluminada. Uma saia até os joelhos, bege, que esvoaçava conforme a brisa e uma blusa regata azul meia-noite. Fitava um ponto imaginário no meio da avenida, apenas esperando.

Saltou do prédio para a rua, onde pôde ver o senhor Myouga, o tio de sua noiva, indicar discretamente a passagem que deveria atravessar. Algumas pessoas já conseguiram alcançá-la, e estariam seguras do outro lado – ao menos era o que imaginavam. Porém, assim que pôs os pés no chão, vários carros o cercaram, juntamente com outros fugitivos. Havia, também, dois grandes helicópteros. A elite, que fora imediatamente acionada, atirava sem direção, acertando o primeiro que conseguisse. Para sua desgraça, fora apenas atingido no braço. Preferia morrer... Sabia que nunca mais haveria outra chance como aquela para escapar.

Kagome, quando percebeu a agitação do outro lado, correu para a passagem que seu tio fechava rapidamente. Olhou pelo pequeno espaço aberto e viu, para seu espanto, Inu-Yasha. Seus longos cabelos prateados balançando conforme a brisa. Mas, o que realmente a assustou, foi ver um longo e brilhante cano de arma apontando para ele e o acertando. Fechou os olhos e gritou o mais alto que conseguiu, até sentir a garganta arder. Para seu alívio, viu-o, ainda em pé, com a mão segurando o antebraço esquerdo, e sangue manchando rapidamente a roupa rota que ele trajava.

Ele não conseguira... Não conseguira voltar... Não conseguira reencontrá-lo... Caiu de joelhos e abraçou a si mesma, imaginando que fossem os braços dele...

Aquela dor excruciante de novo. Apesar de que já estava acostumado. Acostumou-se depois de um certo tempo... O que mais doía, e nunca parava de doer, era seu coração.

- Só vou perguntar mais uma vez, hanyou maldito, eu quero informações! – ordenou entre-dentes.

- Eu já disse que não tenho informações! – gritou, sustentando o olhar inquiridor do torturador – Eu estou a dez anos longe de alguma civilização, como espera que eu tenha informações! Já me tiraram o que eu tinha de mais precioso, a única coisa que me resta é minha vida a ser tirada... – murmurou, levando as mãos ao rosto para enxugar as lágrimas amargas, fazendo as pesadas correntes retinirem.

Sem que notasse, os olhos de Narak se estreitaram de satisfação ao fitar a fina aliança dourada reluzindo no dedo anular direito dele.

- É dela que você está falando, não é? – perguntou sarcástico.

- Dela quem, seu maldito?

- Da sua noiva, não é? Ou devo dizer "ex-" noiva. Hu-hu-hu... – riu. Viu o hanyou perder a cor. Agarrou com força o pulso dele e puxou a aliança – Por que a usa, mesmo depois de vinte anos, hein? – ele a rolava entre os dedos contra a luz fraca daquele lugar – Porque não... descartá-la? Afinal, _ela_ já deve estar velha, com um marido rico, filhos, e talvez até netos... Já te esqueceu... – disse e começou a caminhar até um cesto que havia ali.

- Não, por favor! Não faça isso! – implorou, ao perceber a intenção dele.

- Então me dê informações, _hanyou_... – propôs, colocando o máximo de desprezo que conseguiu ao chamá-lo pela raça.

- Já disse que não tenho! Eu era apenas um redator! – retrucou insistente.

- Então... – lamentou sarcasticamente, soltando o círculo dourado sobre o cesto onde descartavam materiais inutilizados, fazendo-a tilintar melancolicamente, quase como se sentisse por aquilo ter acontecido...

O guarda empurrou-o violentamente para dentro da cela, fazendo-o cair de lado e machucar dolorosamente o flanco esquerdo. Bankotsu percebeu que o amigo chegara múltiplas vezes mais abatido que o normal. Ficara curioso, mas esperaria até ele se recuperar um pouco da sessão.

Sentou-se no seu canto habitual e tirou a camisa. O dia estava extremamente abafado... Ou talvez fosse algo natural daquele lugar... Nunca se lembrara de ter sentido muito frio lá. Quando pousou a roupa no chão, Bankotsu reparou em seu dedo nu.

- Inu-Yasha! Cadê sua aliança?

Quando o colega o olhou com um brilho melancólico nos olhos dourados, levou as mãos à boca. Falara demais... Provavelmente fora isso que o deixara tão abatido.

- O Narak... – murmurou – Ele a arrancou... A única coisa que me ligava à Kagome... Por nada... - dizia melancólico, enquanto passava distraidamente um dedo pela sua mais recente cicatriz. Atravessava seu abdômen de sudoeste a nordeste e fora resultado de uma lâmina incandescente usada para tortura...

Olhou para sua esquerda e puxou o pedaço solto de cimento onde escondia sua corrente de ouro. Sempre tomara a precaução de não entrar com ela na sala de tortura, senão com certeza já a teriam usado para martirizá-lo, assim como Narak acabara de fazer.

Eles eram baixos... Todos baixos e sem honra... Mais que a tortura física, eles utilizavam-se da tortura psicológica. E, desafortunadamente, eram muito bons...

- Sinto muito por perguntar... – o outro sussurrou cabisbaixo.

- Sei que sente... – respondeu, enquanto passava delicadamente a correntinha por seu pescoço.

Passou de leve as garras em sua orelha direita, como Kagome costumava fazer, seus cabelos bem mais curtos. Preferia mantê-los bem aparados para não correr o risco de ele ser usado contra si. Já seu único colega de cela insistia em mantê-los longos e caprichosamente trançados.

Escorregou de leve as pontas dos dedos pelo metal dourado, até encontrar o pingente de coração, abri-lo e contemplar novamente a foto da mulher, única mulher que amara. Havia duas, ambas em branco-e-preto ainda: à esquerda, ela com os ombros e pescoço desnudos, a mão direita no ombro oposto, o rosto baixo e na diagonal, os cabelos negros jogados atrás da face, fazendo contraste com sua pele alva e os lábios fartos e róseos entreabertos. Já a da direita era uma foto de frente onde ela simplesmente sorria, aquele sorriso angelical que parecia iluminar tudo ao seu redor. E as palavras de Narak martelando dolorosamente em sua cabeça... "Afinal, ela já deve estar velha, com um marido rico, filhos, e talvez até netos... Já te esqueceu..."

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

**Hello, minna!**

**Fic meio sem-graça, neh? Eu adoro o tema dela, mas agora que voltei a reler... sei lah... Mas mesmo assim eu estou postando XD**

**Na verdade... Era pra eu ter postado dia 13, que é o dia da divisão da cidade (até porque eles não conseguiriam construir um muro de quilômetros de extensão em uma noite, rsrs), mas eu esqueci (detalhes à parte).**

**Essa fic não é, de forma alguma, baseada em dados verídicos, até porque eu nem sei como que foi essa divisão, e talz... Nota-se pela falta de detalhes. O que eu mais queria passar mesmo é o sentimento. A fuga da cadeia socialista também não é verídica! Foi só para tornar a estória um pouco mais dramática (mais ainda?).**

**Ahh! Eu baseei as torturas alemãs nas aplicadas durante o Regime Militar brasileiro (embora, notem, que eu não descrevi-as), porque eu não sei quais tipos eram aplicadas, maaaas... acho que deu pro gasto. Essa, felizmente, não é uma parte importante pra estória.**

**ANTES QUE SE PERGUNTEM vai sim ter uma continuação, que eu vou postar dia 9 de novembro, que é o dia da derrubada do muro. O emocionante reencontro entre a Ka e Inu... Como será que ela vai estar? Como vão reagir após quase 30 anos! de separação?**

**Bjks, e ateh mais!**

**P.S.: Não fiquem com muita raiva de mim por "Jogo da Vida", juro que será uma mudança para melhor.**


	2. Parte II

**Hello minna!**

**Ontem fez 17 anos que o muro de Berlim caiu, junto com o socialismo (eu sei que ele ainda existe, mas a grande maioria dos paises já está em fase de transição).**

**So... Enjoy it!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**09 de novembro de 1989**_

_**Alemanha; Berlim Oriental**_

Os anos não passaram para Inu-Yasha, diferentemente de Bankotsu, que estava com mais de cinco cinco décadas, mais de vinte apenas de torturas. Hoje finalmente veriam a vida inteira que se passara fora das grades da cadeia. Terminavam de juntar o pouco que tinham, a cela escancarada, uma visão única. Em todas as celas os prisioneiros da injustiça e da frieza faziam o mesmo. Finalmente o Muro de Berlim fora derrubado... A ditadura caíra... As torturas acabaram.

Mas o que mais lhe deixava feliz não era nem o fato de estar livre, mas sim de poder rever Kagome. Sim, nunca a esquecera. E nunca se arrependera tanto quanto aquela noite desperdiçada, há exatamente vinte e oito anos, dois meses e vinte e sete dias.

Mesmo que ela estivesse velha e cheia de rugas...

Mesmo que estivesse casada...

Mesmo que estivesse rica...

Mesmo que fosse mãe dos filhos de outro...

Mesmo que já fosse avó...

Se ainda estivesse viva iria vê-la... Se...

Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha ao pensar que nunca mais poderia ver Kagome, afinal ela era apenas humana e se fora torturada também, poderia ter morrido durante uma das sessões. Fitava perdido o céu nublado, o reflexo da luz nas nuvens fazendo seus olhos latejarem. Algo no fundo do seu coração oco brotava, insistindo em dizer que ela ainda estava viva.

- Vamos, Inu-Yasha! Não quer ficar por último, quer? – insinuou Bankotsu, despertando-o de seus devaneios.

O hanyou sorriu bobamente e apertou o pequeno coração de ouro pendendo de seu pescoço... Agora não precisava mais escondê-lo.

- Vamos! – confirmou e saíram calmamente, atrás de outros... Saíram para sua liberdade.

Pela primeira vez, e desejava que pudesse ser a última, viu o famoso Muro de Berlim... Muro, este, responsável pela desgraça de famílias e famílias. Inclusive a sua...

Mas, também, nunca vira tanta gente em um só lugar. Um enorme rombo fora feito na parede multicolorida e lá pessoas e pessoas se encontravam ou reencontravam saudosas, carinhosas. As lágrimas eram abundantes. Seu cheiro agridoce impregnava o ar.

Procurava quase involuntariamente pelos pequenos oceanos flutuantes, mas seria quase impossível no meio de tanta gente. O tumulto acontecia no lado capitalista, o que deixava as ruas em torno da avenida principal vazias, exceto pelas pessoas afobadas que corriam na mesma direção que eles.

- Não espera encontrá-la aqui, não é mesmo, Inu-Yasha? – indagou Bankotsu.

- Não... Não sei nem se espero encontrá-la em vida, Bankotsu... – respondeu melancólico – Sem contar que depois de tanto tempo não sei nem se ela, se viva, teria condições de se locomover até aqui, ent...

- INU-YASHA!? – fora interrompido por uma voz fina que suas sensíveis orelhas não acreditavam estar ouvindo.

Instintivamente voltou a cabeça para frente e seus olhos também não o enganaram.

Os cabelos longos cascateavam pelas costas, os olhos azuis brilhantes de felicidade. O corpo mais esbelto que antes, a pele lisa e intacta. Uma roupa simples, mas de aparência sofisticada. No topo da cabeça, orelhas iguais às suas, porém negras, assim como as madeixas da mulher.

Ficou estático ao vê-la. Estava totalmente idêntica, exceto pelas orelhas. De certa forma, seu corpo interagiu com o dela e lhe passara certas características. Mas estava mais estático por vê-la. Não sabia se ria ou chorava. E quando deu por si, ela já estava próxima, correndo ao seu encontro. Só teve tempo de jogar sua mochila no chão e abrir os braços para recebê-la.

Abraçou-o com toda a força que tinha. As lágrimas escorriam abundantes de seus olhos. Tremia inteira de emoção. Ele estava vivo... Vivo!

- Kagome... – sentiu o mesmo líquido molhar a lateral de sua cabeça – Meu amor... – ele sussurrava, quase como se aliviado.

Ele a afastou rapidamente pelos ombros e selou seus lábios desesperadamente. Há quase trinta anos que não experimentava aquela sensação. Suas línguas acariciavam-se e enroscavam-se numa dança perfeita, cheias de amor. Podia sentir os caninos longos arranharem de leve seus lábios, mais um indício de transformação. Como aquilo acontecera? E essa dança repetiu-se durante longos minutos, até sentirem a necessidade de respirar.

Inu-Yasha abraçou-a de novo, um braço enlaçando as costas dela e o outro pressionando sua cabeça contra seu ombro. Ouvia o coração da mulher (ou hanyou?) bater acelerado. Por ele, ficaria assim o resto da vida, mas para quê? Se ela adquirira suas características físicas e sua longevidade, ainda teriam muitos anos para viver, talvez centenas deles.

- Kagome... – murmurou emocionado, após se separarem, acariciando a bochecha dela. Depois, curioso, afagou de leve as orelhas sensíveis dela. Em reação, Kagome fechou os olhos e ronronou, arrancando um riso dos lábios dele – O que aconteceu com você meu amor?

- Como senti falta da sua voz, Inu-chan... Você não faz idéia da angústia que passei todos esses anos, imaginando se ainda estava vivo...

Abriu rapidamente os olhos e procurou pelo colega. Estava conhecendo a nova família. Girava alegremente uma garota de uns doze anos de idade no ar. Deveria ser sua sobrinha-neta, como dizia a carta que recebera no dia anterior.

Abraçou-a mais forte ainda e depois afastou-a delicadamente para fitar seus orbes. Seu sorriso estava mais lindo do que nunca...

- Bom... eu... Eu comecei a notar mudanças drásticas como essas – e mexeu as orelhas graciosamente – um ou dois anos depois... Pesquisei muito sobre o assunto, afinal não era algo nem um pouco normal de se acontecer... E descobri que foi... anh... porque... porque – corou furiosamente – _eu era virgem e sangrei na nossa primeira vez..._ – sussurrou. Inu-Yasha demorou um tempo para assimilar o que ela estava querendo dizer. Depois, riu sem-graça – De certa forma suas células interagiram com as minhas e... aconteceu isso...

Um silêncio instaurou-se entre eles.

- Desculpa... – murmurou, por fim, o hanyou.

- Desculpa? Por quê?

- Por... Por isso...

Kagome rapidamente captou o significado.

- Está brincando! Eu adorei! Foi o melhor que me aconteceu em todos esses todos. Ouvidos e nariz mais apurados, o triplo de agilidade e a cada dia que passa parece que estou mais jovem! Nem parece que tenho mais de 50 anos...

Inu-Yasha sorriu abertamente. Abraçou-a e pressionou a cabeça dela contra seu peito. Sentiu-a suspirar e relaxar.

- Ainda quer se casar comigo? – perguntou de repente.

- O mais breve possível, meu amor!

- Humm, só não se esqueça que eu não tenho mais nada. Nenhum patrimônio, nenhuma posse...

- Eu os tenho por nós dois...

Confuso, o hanyou arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você enriqueceu?

- Quem ouve você falar até pensa que sou milionária... Humm... De fato, tenho mais dinheiro do que eu tinha quando nos separamos, mas nada exagerado... Por quê? Algum problema?

- De forma alguma... – respondeu imediatamente – Só que... Até eu conseguir me restabelecer financeiramente, eu... anh... Bom, você sabe...

- Sim, eu sei... – riu meiga – Então? Vamos para casa? Nossa casa...!

"A partir deste momento, estaremos começando uma nova vida. Vida totalmente nova. Agora que sei que a terei ao meu lado durante muito tempo... Neste período em que estive preso, aprendi a parar de julgar muro apenas como uma parede de proteção. Este Muro, maldito Muro, separou e arruinou muitas famílias. Mais do que uma barreira física, assassinou friamente sentimentos belos... Mas, hoje sei que o amor é capaz de transpor qualquer barreira. Nosso amor – meu e de Kagome – perdurou durante esses 28 anos de distância e permaneceu intocado, em extremidades de um mesmo muro... Poderia ter sido um desses amores retalhados pela guerra, mas foi forte o suficiente para se fazer firme mesmo assim e, literalmente, atravessar barreiras..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hehe, sorry... era para eu ter postado ontem ', mas a droga da lição de matemática bloqueou minha cabeça...**

**E aí, gostaram???**

**O que acharam do final? Previsível? Clichê??? Espero ansiosa a opinião de vocês.**

**Por favor coloquem o e-mail na review assim: ex. com o meu: mione(ponto)chan(arroba)hotmail, yahoo, msn, ..., porque a coisinha do hotmail NÃO mostra links/e-mails... "Frescura no rabo", como diria minha amiga, maaaaaaaasss...**

**Bom, eu resolvi deixar uma breve explicação sobre o Muro de Berlim, para desconfundir um pouco. Foi nessa pesquisa (calma, é só um textinho) que eu baseei minhas informações para a fic.**

**Um pouco mais sobre o Muro de Berlim...**

_Desde os acontecimentos de novembro de 1989, já não existe o mais autêntico monumento à Guerra Fria que o mundo conheceu: o Muro de Berlim, construído 28 anos antes, já não serve para nada. _

_Até 1961, dezenas de alemães orientais arriscaram a vida na tentativa de atravessar limites de arame farpado. Depois de agosto de 1961, o Muro de Berlim impediu que o mundo esquecesse que a Alemanha havia sido cortada ao meio._

_1987. Berlim comemorava seus setecentos e cinqüenta anos de fundação. O presidente dos Estados Unidos, Ronald Reagan, estava presente e falou de sua esperança de que um dia aquele "muro da vergonha" deixe de existir. Ele disse:_

_- Senhor Gorbachov, abra estes portões! Senhor Gorbachov, derrube esta parede!_

_Na Conferência de Potsdam, ao final da Segunda Guerra Mundial, Estados Unidos, Grã-Bretanha e União Soviética haviam decidido que a Alemanha, derrotada, seria dividida. Na capital Berlim seriam criadas quatro zonas: uma inglesa, uma francesa, uma americana e uma soviética._

_Em 1948, os Aliados haviam criado a famosa "Linha Berlim", que lhes permitiu sobrevoar o território de Stalin e superar o bloqueio por água._

_Mas, Khruschov, que sucedeu a Stalin, foi mais longe. Em agosto de 1961 foi construído um muro de aço, concreto e arame farpado, que definitivamente separou a Alemanha Oriental da Alemanha Ocidental._

_Portas e janelas das casas próximas à fronteira foram lacradas, e os moradores, forçados a mudar dali._

_Quando ficou pronto, o muro media 46 quilômetros de comprimento e tinha postos de guarda em toda a sua extensão. Mesmo assim, muitos alemães orientais continuavam a arriscar a vida para fugir._

_Em 1963, o presidente John Kennedy visitou Berlim e declarou: "Eu sou berlinense" **(N.A.: ... ¬.¬)**._

_Mas o muro continuou lá por muitos anos. Muitos alemães orientais, principalmente os jovens, fartos da autocracia implantada por Honnecker, depositaram suas esperanças de uma vida melhor na _glasnost_ de Gorbachov._

_Outono de 1989. Passeatas forçaram a renúncia de Honnecker. Quem o sucedeu foi Egon Krentz. Mas, o novo regime não poderia evitar o que já era inevitável. Em 9 de novembro de 1989, Krentz foi forçado a restaurar o livre trânsito entre as duas áreas de Berlim. Os alemães orientais, eufóricos, passaram literalmente a arrancar os pedaços do muro. Milhares de pessoas já podiam passar livremente da Alemanha Oriental para a Ocidental e descobrir um mundo que lhes fora proibido por quase 30 anos._

**Tirado do site:**

www(ponto)tvcultura(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)aloescola(barra)


End file.
